Something More Sequel: Nothing Less
by Yen Musso Yen Sprouse
Summary: Two Months after they got together and it's almost time for Summer Vacation. Suprises are in store for you and the East High Gang. You don't really have to read Something More before ou read this! Read and Review Pretty Please!
1. Two Months Later

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to my story 'Something More' if you haven't read it, here is a quiet recap:**

Some how Ryan always made her do that. Chad never did. She realized that maybe she was looking in the wrong places for love. She had just figured out that true love was right in front of her, all along. Taylor turned her head to face Ryan and pressed her lips against his. Ryan shocked at first eased into it as it started raining. They separated and smiled, who wouldn't after they shared the very best kiss of their life. As they entered the Evans' household, giggling and smiling, on thing crossed both of their minds. I can't wait to rub this into Chad's face tomorrow.

**Okay, let's start this story!**

_Two Months Later…_

Ryan and Taylor were walking down the halls of East High together like they always did. But ever since they started dating, it's been different. _They _had become the 'it' couple at East High, they were the most popular kids in school, everything had changed. _Ryan _had become the captain of the basketball team (I know, strange right?), Taylor was the queen in the Drama department (But she still loves science!) and everything else in East High had changed all because of Gabriella and Chad. Sorry, I'm sure you're wondering what's happened to Gabriella, Chad, Troy and Sharpay. Well, Gabriella dropped out (teenage pregnancy, thanks to Chad), Troy changed schools (He's in Malibu with Miley, Oliver and the gang), Sharpay's now dating Chad and Chad's slept with almost every girl at East High, except for Martha, Taylor and Kelsi.

Totally different from what you'd expect and all in two months but that's what happened when Ryan and Taylor got together and they're even more in love then they were before.

Ryan and Taylor entered homeroom and sat down, smooching, giggling and joking in the corner like they always did, the classroom was full of buzz and everyone chatted with one another. They somehow kept the room in perfect harmony that is until Chad entered the room with Sharpay. Everyone had forgiven Sharpay for what she had done over the years but no one trusted Chad anymore. Especially Ryan and Taylor, considering Chad broke Taylor's heart and now his dating Ryan's twin sister. Ironic, isn't it?

Homeroom came and went at the speed of light and so did the rest of the day. As Ryan and Taylor exited the school gates, basketball players, the science club and cheerleaders (including Martha and Kelsi) started flinging their pom-poms around and chanted:

"Ryan and Taylor are the perfect couple!

They rock they roll; they really put on a show!

Hey Ryan, hey Taylor, have a great day,

We hope to see you tomorrow, as perfect as can be!"

Ryan and Taylor just laughed and hugged everyone they passed before they got into Ryan's convertible and left. The school did this everyday. It had become sort of like a tradition at East High but Taylor and Ryan, Ry and Tay as people liked to call them, never got used to it. But right now, they had bigger problems to worry about, like what they were going to do for summer vacation. Everyone was planning on surprising Troy and his new friends in Malibu but it wasn't official yet, so Ryan and Taylor wanted to be prepared for anything. Little did they know this was a summer that no one would forget!

**Hope y'all like the first chapter! I need Reviews here people so please just click on the button below! And just to warn you some chapters might take on a musical from and Miley, Oliver, Lily, Jackson, Jake, Robby Ray and Rico will all be making appearances. Maybe Alex, Harper and Justin from WOWP might drop by to, but that's completely up to you guys so review, review, and review!!!!**


	2. Get Off, Chad!

**Okay, only one review! Come on people I need motivation to carry on; I'm only doing this for all the Rylor fans out there! Here's the second Chapter!**

It was the last day of school. It seemed like the days had just flown by. Everything was set and everyone was ready. Troy Bolton's ex-fellow classmates (including Sharpay) put their entire luggage into Ryan Evans private Jet at the Evans airport and took their seats. They were about to take out when Chad decided to enter the jet's door. Everyone turned their heads to face him and groaned. Martha and the rest of the cheerleaders' spirit which was always on a high decreased in about a second. The basketball team mumbled things like, "It's the cheating Cheat cat." And "Here comes our worst nightmare." The rest of the class just turned their heads, trying to pretend he wasn't their. Ryan and Taylor on the other hand were the only ones brave enough to actually walked up to him. Well, Taylor decided to turned around and walk back to her seat when she was about a meter away from Chad, so Ryan was they one in front of him.

"What the heck do you want Danforth?" Of course this was the first question Ryan would ask.

"Well, I want to see Troy too, what did you think I wanted?" Chad was always responding to questions with witty come backs.

"Chad, just please get out of the jet. Use your car to get to Malibu. Most of us don't want to see you." Everyone started fake coughing like crazy. Ryan got the message.

"I mean, none of us want to see you, talk to you or listen to you so just get out." Ryan's anger staying contained in his stomach, boiling.

Chad didn't want to leave and so, like I'm sure most of you know, Ryan had to call security to get Chad out. A few minutes later, they took off, ready for Malibu, ready for Troy. Ready for the very best summer of their lives!

_Malibu…_

Miley, Oliver, Lilly, Troy and yes, Jackson, sat under a tree on a large rock in a deserted part of the beach were they would have their little BFF get together each day after school and since it was the last day of school, they were planning on what they were going to do for summer. Lilly and Miley talked about all the awesome Hannah Montana concerts they would go to (Troy knows the secret, so does Taylor and Ryan) and all they cute boys that came to Malibu in the summer, Oliver and Jackson talked about all the great foods they were going to eat where ever they went this summer and Troy just stared off into space, think of his best friends Taylor and Ryan back home. He really missed them but he had new friends now. But the bad thing about Miley though was, she always remanded him of Gabriella, but he never said anything about it. So the five friends sat there talking and thinking about family, relationships and summer. But Troy knew Ryan would try something crazy like bringing the whole of his old class to Malibu for the summer in one of his private jets, and he was happy that he would probably be able to see everyone again, he just wished he had Gabriella by his side. Even though she cheated on him with his best friend, his heart always held a place for her, just in case she re-appeared but if he even saw Chad again, he vowed to himself that he would make should he would kill him with his own hands…


End file.
